


Kinktober 2017

by Erenouille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bat Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenouille/pseuds/Erenouille
Summary: All my prompts for Kinktober 2017.Principaly on a friend and mine OCs.





	1. Dirty Talk and Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by lovely Ana ♥   
> [Her Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ananas_ottelet/)

 

 

He was waiting for Maksim to stop playing human. That's what he called it when a vampire drank or ate or used tableware or whatever. They were vampires, they didn't need these sorts of things anymore. If he was hungry he drank from the source, like a proper vampire. They weren't called ‘blood-suckers’ for nothing, dammit !

So, he was (not) patiently waiting for Maksim to drink whatever was in his cup, only half listening to what he was saying. However, he should have paid more attention, because if he had, he wouldn't have looked like a moron when Maksim's next words hit his brain.

“Wait. What ?”

“I said, I think I should be liking to spank you,” Maksim repeated, amusement and feigned annoyance behind his teacup.

He had no idea how their discussion had led them there. But if he’d learned anything since becoming a vampire, it was adaptability. So he didn't focus on the why and went with the flow.

“You sure are able to say some kinky shit for someone who looks like a prude.”

“I’m remembering you not thinking me so prude in the past, yes?” he took another sip of hot tea.

With a sly grin, Ayden put his arms on the table, now completely focused on the man before him.

“Have I been a bad boy lately ? Do I need to be punished ?”

“Da. Bad boys are needing to be good boys and to listen when talked to.”

They had never done it before, but why not? It wasn't like they would cause real damage anyway. And Ayden was of those who thought you shouldn't reject a thing unless you had tested it at least once.

“So, tell me. How do you want to do it ? Should I undress and lay on your lap like an obedient boy waiting for his punishment ? But I'm not a very good boy. Maybe you'd have to restrain me. Would you like that ? Me, naked, all tied to your bed, unable to move.”

Not that it would really be effective against him, but if this pleased Maksim, sure.

“And how will you do it Maks. Will you hit with your bare hand, caressing the skin before each slap. Or do you want to use some toys ? We don't have any, but I'm sure you'll find something, won't you ? Will you slap my ass all red and swollen until I'm crying, begging for you to stop ? Will you make me unable to sit for the rest of the day ? Remembering what you've done to me each time I move. Tell me all the things you want, dear ~”

Maksim put the teacup down, smiling a bit too sharply for Ayden’s peace of mind and purring out, “I’m thinking we are past 'telling’ and that it is being time for... 'showing’, yes?”


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Masturbation (with a little bit of leather and voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by my lovely Ana ♥   
>  [Her Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ananas_ottelet/)

 

 

Living with Maksim didn't mean they spent all their time together. Yes, more often than not they did things together. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Still, Ayden had his hobbies that he pursued alone and Maksim had his own too. Alright, the russian vampire had tried to involve Ayden but the blond couldn't look at his lover’s collection of live insects, let alone touch one. He still had nightmares of the time one of the spiders had escaped from its tank and run free in the house... As for Maksim, he didn't always approve of the way Ayden played with his meals and what tolerance he had didn't include active participation in Ayden’s hunts. Which is why Ayden had been playing with his latest victim in her house for the past few days, leaving Maksim alone. Once he’d been done with the human girl, he’d taken a shower, changed clothes and then gone home.

As soon as he’d stepped into Maksim's house (and more specifically his study), Ayden had expected to find the vampire either reading one of his many books, studying his bugs or simply drinking tea. What he hadn't foreseen was finding his lover's clothes (neatly folded and hanging from the leather sofa, if you please) and hearing the peculiar noises coming from behind said sofa. From where he stood at the door of Maksim’s study he couldn't see anything except for a pair of legs. Naked legs. Maksim’s naked legs.

With a grin, he approached the back of the sofa and could see what was the source of the noise. Not that he hadn't already guessed but a visual was always so much better. Maksim, who appeared too busy with himself to have noticed his arrival, didn't stop what he was doing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here ? I leave for a couple of days and you're already pleasuring yourself without me. I don't know if I should be vexed that you couldn't wait for me or if I should feel flattered."

Ayden made his way around, to the fauteuil in front of the leather sofa Maksim loved so much and was currently lying on, completely naked.

Maksim didn’t even startle, and looked almost disappointed, “Flattered, not flattered... You could have enjoyed the view in silence, yes?” Yet he didn’t stop stroking himself.

"Oh, I'm only watching. Go on, don’t mind me and continue what you were doing."

Maksim rolled his eyes, knowing full well Ayden couldn’t 'only’ anything.

Ayden tracked with his eyes the way the russian moved his hands, up and down, with no hesitation and complete familiarity, knowing what he wanted and how to get there.

"Say, what's got you so excited ? Is it your obsession with anything leather ? Is it me, watching you ? I could touch you too, if you wanted. But you're so pretty right now. All flushed and panting."

Maksim raised a single brow and managed to look put-upon despite his current state. He was slightly exasperated but mostly too preoccupied with chasing his own pleasure to deign humouring his chatty lover with an answer. Really, Ayden never really needed Maksim to respond to keep on spewing out filth.

Sometimes when Ayden was hunting and playing with his prey he would have sex with them. It meant nothing to him, it was only carnal satisfaction, it wasn't comparable to what he had with Maksim. They didn't have many rules between them but when it was about humans they had agreed early on that it was nothing to fret over. Humans were prey, humans were toys and humans were disposable. So the couple could have sex with them with no consequence and no jealousy. But this time Ayden had played with the girl for days without touching her sexually. Oh yes he had charmed his way into her house, but nothing more. Consequently he was a little pent up. He had thought to relieve himself with his lover, but the brunet had made him change his plans.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you ? Right ? Perfect."

He popped the button of his trousers and undid his fly while looking at Maksim with a smile. He didn't have the patience to undress so he reached inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. He licked the palm of his right hand before wrapping it around his cock.  

"You know, when I went home I really thought we would have sex. I would have seduced you into bed and I would have had my wicked way with your sweet ass. Then you would have done me. But no, you had to be the impatient one."

Talking didn’t mean Ayden's hand was idle. He was not really trying to catch up with the russian but he was so excited by his playing with the human and the sight of Maksim all naked and pleasuring himself that he was already leaking precum.  

“You either came too early or too late. Your predicament, not mine. It is being your fault,” Maksim huffed out, although he stared at Ayden’s hand.

"How long have you been going at it, before I arrived? I don't know if I caught you at a bad time or a good one. You could have been masturbating like a horny teenager without me ever knowing, if I had come later. Speaking of coming, are you close ? 'Cause I am, and I won't wait for you since you didn't wait for me."

His hand was moving faster and before he could do something to stop it (not that he would have) he was coming, shooting his load on his shirt. Panting he wiped his hand on the shirt, since it was already dirty. In front of him, Maksim was finishing too.

"So how was it ? Satisfied with your little wank ?"

He got up and turned towards the stairs.

"Whenever you're ready for round two, come find me, I'll be in the bedroom."

Maksim saw him go, still riled up despite his orgasm, thanks to the filthy teasing that Ayden just couldn’t keep down. Oh, he was coming to find him alright, but first he’d need to find a gag...


End file.
